The troubles of a cat
by HungryHungryHufflepuff
Summary: A story that goes through the cats and family of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.
1. Prolog

Hi. I don't own Harry Potter. This story takes place right after the battle of Hogwarts. Enjoy! 3

Ronald Weasley walked through the battle field. He stopped at a girl crouched over. "What is it Hermione?" He asked. "It's, it's Crookshanks." She answered, wiping tears from her cheeks, and shifting to show Ron the dead body of her beloved cat. "Oh Hermione." Ron said, wrapping his arms around his new girlfriend. Ron sent Hermione to the burrow, and left the battle field.

Hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 comes out soon.


	2. Christmas

I don't own Harry Potter, and enjoy. This is Christmas 2001.

Hermione Granger sat opening her Christmas present from her husband. A tuxedo cat wearing a pink bow came bounding out of the box. Hermione gasped, and looked at her Husband. She looked around at her husband's family. They were all looking at her kitten. "Gigi." She said. "I want to name her Gigi." "Ok honey, anything you want." Ron said, kissing his wife's forehead.

Gigi trotted over to George, and plopped down on his lap. She rubbed her head against his stomach, and he pet her head, and smiled his first smile since the war. Hermione would've taken her new kitten, but, she made George so happy. Gigi purred, falling asleep on George's lap. Open these! Ginny smiled, handing out presents to all the adults except Hermione. "Open them!"

Mrs Weasley was the first to open her present from Hermione and Ginny. "Oh, what is..." She said, before stopping and staring at her gift. It was a sweater that said "Grandma to three" Mrs Weasley gasped and stared at Hermione and Ginny, who nodded. Nobody noticed anything, and Ron and Harry were next to open their gifts. "Tied for first best dad" their t shirts said. Harry stared, mouth agape at Ginny, then her stomach. Ron stared at Hermione, then fainted. The other boys got shirts that said "World's Best Uncle" (except Mr Weasley who's said "Grandpa of three) and the girls got "World's Best Aunt". George looked at his, and said "Mine's the only right one." Then the boys got into an argument about who was the favorite uncle, and enjoying George's good mood. Fluer handed Ginny her baby, and said "Eet eez for practeese. For your baby." "Thanks?" Ginny questioned. Fluer ignored her. She told Ginny and Hermione how to hold a baby. Hours later, Ron and Hermione left.

Ron dip kissed his wife once they were home. She blushed.

Hey! Next time, they find out the gender of the baby, and possibly the birth of the baby! 3


	3. Twins, and a mystery visitor?

Hey! Thanks for that one person who followed this story! You know who you are! Sorry for the long time with no update. Last disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Enjoy!

Gigi POV.

"Twins." Ron muttered, falling on the couch, waking me up. I perked my head up, and looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked worried, so I climbed onto his lap. He pet me. I purred. "Hermione sent multiple silver otters out the window. There was a knock on the door. Ron opened it. He gasped and fainted on the floor.

Mystery POV.

. I saw Ron, the boy who was so brave, fall to the floor at the sight of me. Hermione walked into the living room from the kitchen, and she paled. She then said, "OMG! I can't believe it's you! Why? How? Oh, I don't care!" And she hugged me with the tightest hug I'd ever felt. "Is it really you, ..."

Yep! A cliffhanger! If anyone's reading this, try to guess who it is! And yes, this is steering way off course from canon. Also, sorry for the short chapter.


	4. Birth, is it REALLY that bad?

Hi! I wrote this like, FIVE times already. I hope I won't have to write this six times. Crossing my fingers. Enjoy!

 **Hermione POV.**

Once we got over the shock of FRED WEASLEY alive, we went back to normal life. One day when we were at the burrow, Ginny went into labor. There was a panic. Weasley boys ran around, or cried, or something. Everyone was in a panicked state, except the girls and Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley got Ginny's bag, and Mr Weasley took Ginny to the car. (Harry would've, but, he fainted.) I grabbed a wet paper towel and put it on Harry's forehead. He woke up slowly. "Wazz goin' on?" He asked sleepily. "You passed out Harry. Ginny's in labor." I said. He sat up suddenly. "Where is she?!" He asked sharply. "Car..." I mumbled under Harry's piercing glare. He ran outside to join his wife in the car. Mrs and Mr Weasley went with Ginny, and the rest of us played Monopoly while we were waiting.

Right as the game ended, (I won) Harry came bursting through the floo. He grabbed Ron and hugged him. "A boy! A handsome baby boy! James Sirius Potter!" Harry yelled once he let go of Ron. "Congrats, Harry!" I said, trying to get off the couch. Ron held my shoulders gently. "No, love. Don't get up. You could burst any minute now." He whispered. I sat down on the couch gloomily. Harry sat down next to me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Well, we didn't get killed. Or worse, _expelled._ " I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back. "Thanks 'Mione. You know Ron and I couldn't have done it without you." "Thanks." I smiled. "It's true." He said. Ron came over. "But it was mostly you mate." He said to Harry. We celebrated, then, the Weasley brothers and Harry left to see Ginny. "Eet ez so exiting zat Ginny had 'er baby." Fleur said. "Yeah! It'll be me next. Fleur, can I ask you something?" I said. "Alright 'Ermione." Fleur said. "Does it hurt? Giving birth? What's it like?" I asked. "Oh," she said. "Eet ezz zee best feeling you could have, like, getting a puppy, except ten times better!" She exclaimed. I smiled. I guess it couldn't be so bad.

When the Ron said that the doctors said non-family could see Ginny, Fleur and I burst through the floo. I saw her holding a fat baby. I ran to sit next to her. "Aww!" I squealed. "He's ADORABLE! Hi James, I'm Aunt Hermione! You are so cute! You must have been cooed over all day, but, Aunt Fleur and I are going to coo all over you!" " Hi, James. I'm Aunt Fleur. You are so cute! You have to meet my daughter, Victore." Fleur said to James. "Aww! What if they got married?" Ginny asked. "Ginny, how are you?" I asked her. "Great! I mean, I just gave birth! I know it wasn't bad because Mum did it six times, once with twins..." She started. She kept talking about babies, and I listened for all the information about magical babies. When she started talking about chances of twins, I felt a kick. I jerked, and Ginny stopped talking. "What's wrong 'Mione?" She asked. "Just a kick. It's nothing. Want to feel?" I asked. Ginny put her hand on my stomach. Fleur put her hand on it too. I jokingly moved James's hand onto it too. We all laughed at that.

A month later, I went into labor. I told Ron, and he grabbed my hand and put me in the car. He put me in the back, and he drove. He called St Mungos, and they said for me to take about an hour calming down. He drove me to Harry and Ginny's house. When Harry saw us pull up, he came outside. "What's going on?" He asked. "'Mione... labor... calm... came here." Ron mumbled. "Wait, what? Did he say 'labor'? What's going on 'Mione?" Harry asked. "I _am_ in labor, and the doctor said to take an hour to calm me down." I said. He took my hand and took helped me outside the car. Once I was out, he picked me up. "Harry!" I laughed. He took me inside and put me on the couch. Ron stumbled in. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were huddled in the corner. Ginny got out some yellow paper, glitter, and scissors.

Harry started doing something in another room, and Ron came over and started rubbing my stomach. Harry walked back in with a towel. He draped it around my shoulders and Ginny put a paper and glitter crown on my head. "Pregnant Queen Hermione! Pregnant Queen Hermione!" They bowed. I laughed and started fake bossing them around. After about an hour, Ron, Harry, and Ginny took me out to the car. Harry and Ron sat in the front, and Ginny sat in the back with me. Once we went into the hospital, Ginny went with me to get changed. Once I was in a hospital robe, Ron took me to a room. A healer came in, and gave me a potion to put me to sleep. When I woke up, there were two babies sleeping in front of me. Ron was sitting by them. "Hermione!" He said, and kissed me. "Oh, Hermione, we have two beautiful babies. A-

Yes! Another cliffhanger! Thank you to everyone who's reading! And, you might not have an account, but, still, thanks. 3 (ps, this is a heart)


	5. St Mungos

Hi! I hope you enjoy my story, so, please read! Enjoy!

 **Ginny POV.**

Once Hermione had her baby, I was the first one to go in. I was scared for her. Just not as scared as Ron. He barely talked, and seemed distant. When I got into the room, I saw a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket, and one in blue. Ron was by Hermione's bedside, beaming. The baby in blue had a tuft of brown hair. The one in pink had a tuft in red. "'Mione!" I said, rushing over to her bedside. "Ginny," she said. "You were right. It's amazing." She said, beaming. I smiled at her. "I only have a few minutes. How are you two?" I said. "Great." Hermione said. "Bloody brilliant!" Ron beamed. There was a quick knock on the door. "I gotta go. Good luck, Mum and Dad are coming in next." I warned. Hermione and Ron smiled. I left, and there was a crowd of Weasleys outside, waiting to hear news. I went to the door to get away from the chaos.

Fred ran in, exausted. "Fred! I laughed, running over to my older brother. " Remus. Tonks. Many others. Alive! " He wheezed. "WHAT?!" I yelled. " Yeah, fifth floor, under the tea room. " He said. "I'm getting Harry and James and running!" I smiled, running to Harry. " Wait! " He yelled. "Hermione should be getting out any second now! Tell her too!" Fred yelled. I ran to where Harry was sitting talking to Mum. "Guys! Remus and Tonks are alive! And other people, too!" I smiled. Hermione who just appeared gasped. "What floor?" She asked. "Fifth." I answered. " where the injured from the war are. " "Well, let's get a move on!" Hermione smiled. Mum and Dad volunteered to hold the kids. I ran to catch up with Harry. I reached for his handhahandhand as we traveled in the lift. He squeezed my hand to show us was just as nervous as I was. Who else? Then we arrived. A long hallway was marked with names on whiteboards. "Lupin" read one. As everyone else went through that door, Harry and I walked through the hallway. We saw James of people who we thought were dead. We stopped at a pale blue door. Harry dropped my hand. "Gin." He said. " I can't believe it. "

Cliffhanger! Who is it? Try to guess! If you guess right you will be featured! See ya!


End file.
